Przedmiot
right|300px Przedmiot (Item) – artefakt lub obiekt noszony przez bohatera w celu zwiększenia swoich statystyk na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Przedmioty można nabyć w sklepie u handlarza jedynie za złoto (zabójstwa bohaterów, stwory, potwory). Sklepikarz znajduje się na każdej platformie przywołania i odradzania bohatera. Bohater może nosić przy sobie maksymalnie 6''' przedmiotów i '''1 talizman, przez co wybranie odpowiednich przedmiotów często jest kluczem do zwycięstwa. Można również sprzedawać zbędne przedmioty, dzięki czemu odzyskuje się około 70% wydanego wcześniej złota. Niektóre zwracają jedynie 40% swojej wartości (np. ). Klasyfikacja Kategorie 300px|right Wszystkie przedmioty możemy filtrować za pomocą kategorii znajdujących się po lewej stronie sklepu. Wyróżniamy z nich: * Przedmioty początkowe - obejmuje przedmioty, które zazwyczaj kupujemy za złoto otrzymane na początku rozgrywki. * Narzędzia - obejmuje przedmioty wsparcia, mikstury oraz wizję. * Obrona - obejmuje przedmioty dostarczające statystyki takie jak zdrowie, odporność na magię i pancerz. * Atak - obejmuje przedmioty przyznające statystyki takie jak trafienie krytyczne, obrażenia fizyczne czy prędkość ataku. * Magia - obejmuje przedmioty przyznające statystyki takie jak moc umiejętności, mana czy zmniejszenie czasu odnowienia. * Ruch - obejmuje przedmioty przyznające prędkość ruchu. Rodzaje Przedmioty są podzielone na sześć rodzai: podstawowe, zaawansowane, legendarne, mityczne, użytkowe oraz talizmany. Podstawowy przedmiot nie wymaga żadnych innych elementów, które mogą być zakupione. Jeżeli dany obiekt potrzebuje przynajmniej jednego tego samego elementu podstawowego, wtedy jego pozycja jest na zaawansowanym poziomie. Gdy będzie możliwość przekształcenia prostej rzeczy na bardziej rozwiniętą, wtedy przedmiot znika z inwentarza. Ta sama zasada odnosi się do wyższych ewolucyjnie przedmiotów, które mogą zostać przekształcone z kategorii legendarnej w mityczną. W przypadku przedmiotów użytkowych istnieją dwa rodzaje z inną mechaniką działania. Pierwsze mogą być przechowywane w kumulacjach, gdy przedmiot jest identyczny z pozostałymi, dzięki czemu nie zajmują wszystkich slotów. Mogą być używane po kilka naraz w zależności od danego stanu zdrowia bohatera. Drugi rodzaj to pozycja, posiadająca pewną ilość ładunków, która może zostać zużyta bez usuwania samego przedmiotu ( ). W ramach rotacji specjalnych trybów rozgrywki, dodawane są tymczasowe przedmioty, które urozmaicają przebieg rozgrywki (np. czy ). Efekty Każdy element w grze zapewnia jakiś efekt. Głównie jest to zwiększenie statystyk bohatera, lecz niektóre posiadają także drugorzędne skutki, które dodatkowo zmieniają początkowe statystyki herosa. Konsumenckie przedmioty jako jedyne nie dają trwałych efektów do umiejętności bohatera. Ponadto niektóre przedmioty posiadają specjalne właściwości: *Statystyczne – zmieniają pozytywnie statystyki gracza poprzez ich zwiększenie. Choć istnieją pewne wyjątki, gdzie każdy nieeksploatacyjny przedmiot daje jakieś statystki. *Aktywne – są wywołane, kiedy kliknie się na dany element, albo przez skrót klawiszowy, a działanie przypomina umiejętności bohaterów. Skrócenie czasu odnowienia nie może zostać przyspieszone, chyba że istnieje inny dodatkowy czynnik (np. w przypadku ). Czas oczekiwania na użycie przedmiotów z tym efektem może zostać skrócony poprzez odpowiednie wybranie punktów w drzewku umiejętności przywoływacza. *Bierne – efekty działające automatycznie, przypominają pasywne lub wrodzone umiejętności bohatera. *Aury – wzmocnienia lub osłabienia, które mają pozytywny lub negatywny wpływ na bohaterów (odpowiednio przyjaznych lub wrogich). Niektóre efekty są unikalne i nie kumulują się ze sobą. :*Jeżeli bohater posiadający taki przedmiot polegnie, wtedy aura znika, usuwając odpowiednie statystyki z przyjaznych bądź wrogich bohaterów. :*Jeżeli w drużynie są dwaj bohaterowie, mający taki sam przedmiot, wtedy ich statystyki są podwajane, natomiast pozostali korzystają jedynie z jednej aury (tej, która jest aktualnie bliżej) *Konsumpcyjne – nie dają żadnych pozytywnych efektów, głównie służą do kontroli mapy lub tymczasowego zwiększenia statystyk. Niektóre, jak , po zużyciu kilku elementów lub całości są odnawiane, kiedy bohater wraca do bazy. Unikalne Niektóre przedmioty mają unikalne właściwości. Niektóre przyznają dodatkowe statystyki, inne zapewniają skrócenie czasu odnowienia czy wampiryzm zaklęć. Działają one na takiej zasadzie, że jeżeli bohater zakupi takie same przedmioty, mające ten sam unikalny efekt, wtedy działa on tylko raz – czyli specjalne właściwości nie kumulują się ze sobą. Przedmioty posiadające takie efekty posiadają swoją unikalną nazwę, jak na przykład Szał. Funkcja mająca nazwę jest zbliżona działaniem do unikalnego efektu, chyba że nie mają statusu globalnych. Taką nazwę można uzyskać tylko raz, nawet jeśli się posiada kilka przedmiotów (np. Nieustępliwość). W przypadku, gdy efekt nie ma własnej nazwy, dwa różne przedmioty, mające taką właściwość, będą się osobno kumulować w zależności od kupienia (np. zwiększanie statystyk z ). Lista przedmiotów cs:Předměty de:Gegenstände en:Item es:Objeto fr:Objet pt-br:Item ru:Предмет zh:物品 Kategoria:League of Legends Kategoria:Przedmioty